1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a device for swaging a shaft and hammering the head of it, more specifically to a forging device which permits a long shaft to be swaged and continuously forged in a vertical press.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art:
Swage-forging of a long shaft by a vertical press, which involves a plurality of steps, has not heretofore been satisfactorily undertaken because of the difficulties caused by the shortness of the press stroke, the extreme inconvenience of introducing and removing the work, the delayed action of the press when the stroke is prolonged, and the need for reheating. For these reasons, in the conventional method of working a long shaft which involves a plurality of steps, the step of shaping by an upsetter or the step of swaging during resistance heating is followed by a pressing step for the final shaping.
The kinds of parts which need to be shaped by an upsetter, however, are few and it is expensive to prepare and maintain such an upsetter exclusively for this small number of parts. Moreover, swaging during resistance heating is a troublesome step so that a relatively long time is required to finish the forging work.